User talk:Tomhannah
tom...wat is this place?--Leon35 22:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) the start of some where new--Tomhannah 22:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) but how tom? how are just me and u gonna literaly ciopy zoids.wikia? im not sure man...i worked alot on the other 1...then agian they did treat me like crap...and uve been the only 1 with a good attitude lately other than silver...i dont know man--Leon35 22:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) lets get silver as well then but i am sick of the rest of them--Tomhannah 22:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) i dont kno this feels wrong. there have been times were the others have been nice...give me 48hrs. if nothing happens...then i will join u...i just need time 2 think...--Leon35 22:15, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ok--Tomhannah 22:17, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ya wait until the end of my ban, the 17th. then if i cant reestablish my relationships, i will join ty tom i no we started out bad but u have been really nice lately ty 4 understanding--Leon35 22:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) wat happened to silvers talk page!? its gone...all gone! dont know but it was proble ichigo--Tomhannah 22:25, October 14, 2009 (UTC) not only have i been banned 4 3 days my name off comunity board and the community list only says ichigo now. u kno, ichigo started acting like this after he took a break 4 a while. thats also when he started to hand write signuatures instead of hitting the button? do u think he has been hacked?--Leon35 22:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) p.s. y dont u use the button and be honest i use the button--Tomhannah 22:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) then y ur name no blue? we are on my talk page--Tomhannah 22:36, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ah. lol. by da way looked up silver's talk page history records no signs of ichigo tampering with it he hasnt said anything in a while especialy on my talk page somethings up he might be banned 2 but i dought it.--Leon35 22:40, October 14, 2009 (UTC) and dude y ur name isnt blue still no make sense. do u use the sig button at top of page or do u type name? cause aftewr u sign and go edit agian ur name sould look like this Leon35 i use the button at top--Tomhannah 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) wierd--Leon35 22:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) HOLY TOM WHAT THE...--Silverblade1 23:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) HAY!!! UMM...some one explain i have no idea where i am...WAAA! all my edits! any way is this like a rebellion?--Silverblade1 23:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) silver u were baned 2?--Leon35 23:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) tom started all of this. im not going 2 do it if ur not. i like azimuth and elite and tilly and everyone. i just dont get wat ichigos problem is lately. he thinks the world revolves around him. we have our problems 2 (as a kinda mentioned on my talk page =()--Leon35 23:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) my ban ends in 3 days i can only edit my user and talk page and i no longer on the user list. and it not just me. hit the more users button and ul see ichigo gone wacko! What?--Silverblade1 23:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ichigo banned my but and i dont kno y all i can do is edit my stuff nothing else. this is all because everyone says i spamed them. go read my talk page. read the last 2 sections. when u done leave me a message thier so peeps will go their cause no one will listen 2 me anymore im even off the user list please help man!--Leon35 23:24, October 14, 2009 (UTC)